1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure is related to an information providing device, an information providing method, and an information providing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing terminal such as a laptop PC or a smartphone, which a user may carry easily, is commonly used. In addition, many services are provided for access to fast and broadband networks. Through such networks, the information processing terminal may be connected to devices installed on various locations.
A user who carries the information processing terminal to work, when he visits a certain office for first time, has to configure the information processing terminal in order to use devices (e.g. printers) installed in the office individually.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technology to configure the information processing terminal with a network address obtained via a configuration network from a printer. However, when it is the first time for the information processing terminal to be connected with the printer, the user has to install a driver for the printer on the information processing terminal.
In addition, the information processing terminal may connect with not only the printer but any other devices. It is a bothersome operation for the user to install the driver or configure the information processing terminal every time the user visits an unknown place and uses an unknown device. Such an operation may become more bothersome for the user who moves frequently.
An aspect of this disclosure aims to allow a user to easily use devices near the user.